Aperture Testing Facility
by ASHPoD67
Summary: 4 people sign up for the test-subject openings in Aperture. But they soon find out they get more than they bargained for... OCs. T for Safety.
1. The First of the Four

_Aperture Testing Facility_

_The First of the Four_

_During some deadly tests, some four test subjects have died. The families wish a some million dollars each, and they have been paid. However, to make sure the ASHPD is safe to use, we require replacements to continue the testing in the future. We ask for four test subjects to be submitted as such. Please recruit 4 test subjects within 50 days, so that the Relaxation Vaults are ready._

_- Jim Dill, Test Observer of Aperture Science_

Caroline moved her mouse and clicked DELETE. She sighed. The room was boxed, and brown. She was using the computer on her desk while she read her E-Mails. She closed out the whole browser and tapped her fingers on her desk. _More work just keeps coming, _Caroline thought. Caroline sighed again. She re-opened the browser and went back to her e-mail. She entered Cave Johnson's e-mail, and began to type a message.

_Will it be alright if I send up a HELP WANTED sign on the Aperture website? We apparently lost a few test subjects and we need replacements._

_~ Caroline, Head Secretary of Aperture Science. _

After she was finished with her message, she clicked, SEND. Now all she had to do was wait. Although, the reply came quicker than she had thought. It was from Cave. She went to it, and opened it. She began to read it.

_Fine, Fine. Whatever we need to do to further science! Just make sure they qualify to be a Aperture subject. Cave Johnson, we're done here._

_- Cave Johnson, CEO of Aperture Science._

Caroline clicked DELETE, and typed in the address for the Aperture Website. She logged in, and went to ADD. She typed in a flashy title for a wanted sign. She continued to make the wanted sign, and when she was finished, she added it to the site. Now, she just had to wait.

Jacob sighed. He was sitting on his leather couch on his laptop. He was currently reading Fanfictions on . He was about 5 foot 8. He was a little tan. He was muscular, and he had medium-short black hair. He also had blue eyes. He wore a plain black tee. With blue jeans. "Why I am I not jumping off roofs, instead of reading fanfiction?" Jacob asked himself.

The room was painted white, with a TV at the end of the room and a Wii sitting below it. The room was dark, for it was night. The door bell rang. Jacob closed his laptop and got up from his couch. He walked over to the door and opened it. "Yes?" Jacob asked. There was a slim man with a serious look on his face. "You're five days past rent, Jacob," said the man. Jacob sighed.

"Please, I just need a couple of days, please..." Jacob replied. "Fine. You've got seven days left. Seven days," The man said. "Thank you," Jacob said with relief. The man left and Jacob shut the door. "I really need a job, now," Jacob said to himself. Jacob grabbed the bill on the cofee table. 1500 dollars rent. "How am I going to get that amount in time?" He asked himself.

Jacob sighed, and opened back his laptop, looking through fanfiction stories. There was an ad that caught his eye. It said "WE NEED YOU!" and was labeled with the Aperture logo at the bottom. "Why didn't I think of that? Aperture isn't far away, and I _do_ have a degree in Quantum Mechanics," Jacob said. Jacob clicked the ad. It led him to the Aperture website. The was a large sign in the middle.

_Wanted: Test Subject_

_We need you to test our products for the world's future. Are you up for it?_

_Number: 555-555-555_

_Address: Norther Michigan. You'll know it when you see it._

_Pay: $50,000 per month_

Jacob's jaw dropped. "50,000 dollars per month! That could pay rent... add the 6...borrow the 8... 33.33 times, and I only owe it every month! Haha! This is perfect! I'd better go now if I want it so no one takes it.." Jacob excitedly said. He got ready, and left the house, ready for his possible new job.

Jacob stepped out of the blue car. "Thanks, Ryan for the ride!" He told Ryan. "Anytime!" Ryan replied. Jacob waved good-bye, and stepped into Aperture. There was a large lobby, with a secretary at the desk. She had blonde hair and she wore a black dress. Jacob walked up to her. "I...um... am here for... the test subject...job..." Jacob said.

The woman smiled. "Oh sure, just head right in that door," The woman said, pointing to a door. Jacob looked at the door. It was labeled, _Caroline_. "I go into Caroline's office? Caroline's office?" Asked Jacob. "Ya!" said the woman. Jacob shrugged. He walked over to the door, took a deep breath, and walked inside.

There was a woman with light-brown hair in a black dress, similar to the lobby secretary. Although, a pearl necklace stood out. She looked up at Jacob. "Are you signing up for the test-subject job?" Caroline asked. "Erm... yes, I am..." Jacob replied. "That was fast..." Caroline mumbled.

"Please, take a seat," Caroline said. Jacob took a seat in front of Caroline's desk. She grabbed a paper and handed it to Jacob. "Please, fill this out," Caroline told Jacob. "Oh... um sure..." He replied. The paper was a form.

Name: (Does this really require explanation?)

Gender:(Male or Female)

Age: (Be reasonable)

Likes: (What makes you happy)

Dislikes: (What makes you angry)

Advantages: (Your strengths. I.e. Can work under pressure)

Disadvantages: (Your weaknesses. I.e. Terrible listener)

Relation with Black Mesa: (Like, Dislike, Neutral)

Biography: (Your Life)

Past Careers: (Any past jobs)

X_

Jacob, quickly and easily filled out the form. He handed it back to Caroline, who then read it over.

Name: Jacob Black

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Likes: Science, Parkour, Art, Rain.

Dislikes: Stupid People, Seeing People In Pain, Black Mesa.

Advantages: Good at figuring things out, Good at parkour/freerunning, Can work under pressure.

Disadvantages: Known to procrastinate, Can tune people out very well (which could also be considered an advantage), Can be emotional.

Relation With Black Mesa: Dislike

Biography: A "Go-With-the-Flow" kind of guy, I was born and raised in New York City. I love all kinds of Science, and I majored in Physics and Quatum Mechanics in college.

Past Careers: None

X _Jacob Black_

As Caroline read the form, Jacob tapped his feet on the ground beneath him. She set down the form. "You're in, please head to you're waiting room on floor 23, room 16," Caroline said. Jacob's eyes widened. "Really?" Jacob asked, in disbelief. Caroline smiled, and nodded. He walked out of the room, amazed at the possibilities.

He entered the elevator, and clicked floor 23. As the elevator dropped, he still wondered how he got in. The elevator stopped, and Jacob walked out. He came upon room 16, and he entered. There were 2 chairs, one was filled, with a man in a tuxedo. "Hello. Jacob Black. Please sit." Said the man. Jacob took a seat. "So, What is basically your life story? Like what have you done within your life?" The man asked.

"My life story, huh? Well, let's see. I was born in New York. I lived there my whole life. In the eighth grade, I started doing Parkour with a few of my friends. Parkour is, well, it's hard to explain. It's a way of moving around, getting from point A to point B as fast as possible, avoiding obstacles and whatnot. I guess that's also how I got into Science. I like to figure things out, solve problems, you know? Turned out I was good at it. I got good grades, accepted to collage, majored in Physics and Quantum Mechanics, and... Yeah. That pretty much sums it up. Anything else?" Jacob replied.

" You seem very young. And you have not had a job before. You meet the required description of agility of a test subject. The parkour and such. But you are very young and inexperienced. Do you think you can handle it?" The man asked again. Jacob grinned. "Why don't we find out? Give me a test. I can handle it." The man chuckled.

The man chuckled. "Eager, eh? We will find out. Soon..." The man held up his finger. "One last question, do you like to sleep?" Jacob blinked. "Sleep? I guess so... But I would stay up a lot during college, working on projects and stuff. So, do I like sleep? Yeah, but I don't exactly *need* it."

"Oh, you'll need it alright." He picked up a gas mask from under his chair and put it on. Jacob stood up. "What's going on?" He asked. A hole opened at the top of the room, and a blue gas spilled out. This knocked Jacob unconscious. The man grabbed Jacob's body, and dragged it away.

* * *

**So, here it is. Aperture Testing Facilities first chapter. This story is based on the Number 4 forum. I give credit to all me, Wolverinejoe, Gracefulwhispers, PortalHearts, and DragonSovereign. All of these people were a part of this forum. And they still are, for it has not ended yet. **

**Oh, and from now on, my Author's notes will be in bold like this. **

**Anyway, Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


	2. Erin Axemm: The Girl Afraid of Fire

_Erin Axemm: The Girl Afraid of Fire_

Erin was sorting letters in the pile of mail. She had purple-pink hair, but with a shade of blue at the ends of her bangs. She was wearing a white jacket with blue jeans. "Johnson... Jim... ugh... This is very booooring..." said Erin to herself on the counter. Erin Axemm was a 23 year old woman living in Arizona, and she had found a job as a mail sorter in the post office. A man walked up to the counter. "Any mail today, Erin?" The man with a smile. Erin smiled back. "Let me see..." Erin replied.

She looked under the counter, and found a box labeled "Austin Farol." Erin picked it up, and handed it to the man. "Yes! Finally, my Spanish speaking kit!" Said the man as he left. Erin shrugged. A tall man in the Mailing uniform came from the back of the post office. He sighed angrily. "Erin, why aren't you wearing you're uniform?" Asked the man. "What's the point, boss?" asked Erin.

"What's the point? The point is to show you work here. How many times have I told you that you need to take this job seriously, and show up to the meetings!" Yelled her boss. "What does it matter? It just discussing mail..." Replied Erin. "You know what? I am tired of you're constant sarcastic attitude! You're FIRED!" Yelled her boss. Those words struck her down.

Many years ago, she lived in Michigan. Until, her house burned down. Ever since she has been phobic of fire. In any term. After her house burned down, she moved to Arizona. And she went to college and majored in Arts. After that, she became a music teacher, until she was fired, and she became a mail person. Until now. Erin eyes went blank. She stopped talking, and she stepped out of the post office, for now she did not work there.

* * *

Erin entered her small apartment. It was two rooms, room, and bathroom. There was a leather couch, a boxed TV, a computer, a wall phone, and a white wall. Erin fell on the couch. "How am I going to get a job? I had trouble getting that one..." Erin said to herself. She sat on her couch for a few minutes, but then got up to her computer. She typed, Help Wanted, on the search bar.

The first thing that popped up on the search was the Aperture website. It said 'We need you!' Erin shrugged, and opened the ad.

**Wanted: Test Subject**

**We need you to test our products for the world's future. Are you up for it?**

**Number: 555-555-555**

**Address: Norther Michigan. You'll know it when you see it.**

**Pay: $50,000 per month**

"That's perfect! 50,000 dollars a month! I could shove that in my bosses face!" Erin said to herself. Erin pulled out her cell-phone from her pocket. She dialed a few numbers. The phone rang as Erin held it up to her ear. It was answered. "Hello?" Asked the woman on the other side of the line. "Hello, mom. Is it alright if I come to visit you, in Michigan?"

* * *

Erin knocked on the door. It opened. A pale woman in her 40's answered the door. "Erin!" Said the woman. "Hello, mom!" Erin replied. They both hugged. "It's been a while!" Said Erin's mom. She looked around Erin. "Did you bring any bags?" Asked her mom. "Oh, no," Erin said. Her mom shrugged. "Oh, could I get a ride to Aperture?" Erin asked. "Oh...ummm... sure!" Replied her mom. "Great!" Erin said with a smile.

They both entered the car, and they drove off to northern town. "So, why are you going to Aperture?" Asked her mom. "Oh, I'm going to apply for a job," replied Erin. "OH! My baby doing science!" Said her mom in a baby talk voice. "Mom..." replied Erin. "Oh it's alright..." Said her mom as she pulled into the Aperture parking lot. "Thanks, mom," said Erin as she exited the car. She stepped into the Aperture lobby.

There was a woman with blonde hair and a black dress at a counter on the computer. "Where do I sign up?" Asked Erin. The woman looked at her. "Sign up for what? Oh... Are you here for the test subject job?" The woman asked. "Of course I am!" Replied Erin. "Just head into that room," the woman said as she pointed to a brown, wooden door.

Erin walked right in. Another woman with a black dress, but with brownish-blonde hair smiled at her from her desk. She wore a pearl necklace that stood out of all her attire. "Test subject?" Asked the woman. "Yes! How did you know?" Asked Erin. The woman shook her head. "I'm Caroline, nice to meet you," said Caroline.

"Ya Ya, how do I sign up?" Erin asked. Caroline shook her head again. She handed Erin a paper that seemed to be a form. It was empty, but Erin guessed she should fill it.

Name: (Does this really require explanation?)

Gender:(Male or Female)

Age: (Be reasonable)

Likes: (What makes you happy)

Dislikes: (What makes you angry)

Advantages: (Your strengths. I.e. Can work under pressure)

Disadvantages: (Your weaknesses. I.e. Terrible listener)

Relation with Black Mesa: (Like, Dislike, Neutral)

Biography: (Your Life)

Past Careers: (Any past jobs)

X_

Erin was handed a pen, and she filled out the form.

Name: Erin Axemm

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Likes: Ice cream, running, and music

Dislikes: Know it alls, bugs, and fire

Advantages: Fast and clever

Disadvantages: Scared of fire and short-tempered

Relation with Black Mesa: Neutral

Biography: Born in Michigan, moved to Arizona after house fire accident, went to college and majored in arts.

Past Careers: Mail person and Music teacher

X _Erin Axemm_

Erin handed back the paper. Caroline quickly read it over. "Congratulations, you got in," said Caroline. "Please head to your waiting room on floor 23, room 12." Erin walked out of the room. "Yes!" Erin whispered to herself. She entered the elevator, and pressed 23. The elevator started to drop. When it stopped, Erin stepped out. She looked for room 12.

She found it, and stepped inside. "Hello?" Erin walks in the small room. There was a man in a tux sitting in a chair. There was another chair. "Hello. Please, sit," said the man as he motioned Erin to sit in the chair.

She sits down. "You needed me?" The seat was very comfortable for Erin. "Yes, we would like to interview you a bit," The man replies."So, what is basically your whole life story?" The man asks.

" Oh well...I was born in Michigan and lived there for 15 years...then a fire started and burned everything. My brother died. So I moved to Arizona and started college...Got a job as a music teacher. Got fired for hurting a student. Got a job as a mail deliverer...got fired... So I came here... My life isn't all that interesting though."

"Life not interesting? Well it is now. When you start the tests it will be very interesting. Do you think you could handle a test?" The man asks. " Uh. It depends what kind of test...I always failed at tests..." She shifts nervously in her chair. The man chuckled. "Do you think you could handle an Aperture Science Test with the Portal Device?"

" I think I could do that! A portal device? That sounds soooo cool!" She smiles eagerly. "Yes, I guess you could say the Portal Device is 'cool,'" the man replies. "Just one last question, do you like to sleep?" The man asks. Erin looks quizzically at him. "Sleep? Well, uh, yeah. Why?" She replied. "Oh, nothing," he says suspiciously. "Just you will be sleeping, a lot," He continues. "Sleeping? But I thought I was here for a job?" Erin asks.

"It's all part of it," says the man says suspiciously. Erin frowned. But a man snuck behind her, and whacked her an the neck perfectly. She gets knocked unconscious. The man drag her body away.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter in the series. Although, it is a little bit smaller than the last chapter. Remember credit for the OC's go to: ****Wolverinejoe, Gracefulwhispers, PortalHearts, and DragonSovereign. **

******Anyway, Thanks for Reading and Please Review!**


End file.
